Momentos en la vida de Larry Stylinson
by Anabel320
Summary: Aquí iré subiendo cosas que se me pasen por la cabeza sobre Louis y Harry. No son capítulos ordenados o en orden cronológico, simplemente momentos de sus vidas. Larry Stylinson.
1. La pequeña Darcy

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, siempre era el madrugador, Haz no se levantaba ni aunque pasase un terremoto a su lado. Era otro jueves cualquiera, de otra semana cualquiera, todo era pura rutina. Pero adoraba la rutina.

Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Todavía era pronto, apenas eran las 7, pero me apetecía aprovechar el día. Baje a la cocina y me hice un café. A estas horas toda la casa estaba vacía, aún no había gritos, ni lloros, simplemente silencio.

Hacía ya cinco años que 1D había acabado, adoraba subirme a un escenario, oír que 10.000 chicas gritasen mi nombre pero me cansé de toda esa vida, al igual que los otros chicos. Harry y yo estuvimos a punto de dejar la banda, pero siempre encontrábamos motivos para estar juntos, para seguir adelante. A pesar de las numerosas piedras en el camino, sobretodo piedras como Modest! Pero eso era parte del pasado, y ahora tocaba disfrutar del presente y del futuro. Habíamos crecido, madurado, ya no éramos esos adolescentes locos de años atrás.

Dejé la taza en el fregadero y subí a la habitación de mi hija Darcy. Harry y yo habíamos adoptado a esa preciosa niña hace 3 años. Desde que la vimos pasó a ser lo más importante de nuestra vida. Siempre habíamos querido tener hijos, recuerdo esa entrevista que nos hicieron en 2013, nos miramos en cuanto la periodista nos preguntó si habíamos pensado alguna vez en formar una familia, qué obvios fuimos.

Entre a la habitación de Darcy, la habíamos decorado con ayuda de la novia de Niall, una artista. La pequeña estaba acorrucada entre sus sábanas, abrazando a su oso de peluche. Nunca me cansaría de verla dormir, era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida.

-Vamos pequeña. Hay que ir a la guardería- Dije dándole un beso en el pelo.

-Umm, no quiero.

-Vamos, que no podemos llegar tarde.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé al baño, estaba todavía adormilada, noté como se acorrucaba en mi hombro y escondía la cabeza en mi cuello. La senté en una pequeña silla que había al lado de la bañera y preparé el agua mientras empezaba a desnudarla.

-Papi, no quiero, quiero dormir.

-Darcy, en dos días podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. Pero hoy toca cole.

-Quiero a papá Harry.

-Papá Harry está durmiendo como una marmota.

-Es el único que me entiende. – Dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos mientras hacía un puchero.

Todas las mañanas igual, era muy dormilona, y odiaba madrugar, como su padre. Por eso yo era el más odiado por las mañanas.

Le puse su albornoz rosa, se lo había regalado Liam. Al ser la primera niña del grupo era la más mimada, sus tíos le regalaban todo lo que encontraban, la estaban mal criando, pero no les podía echar la culpa, en cuento Darcy decía algo nos tenía a su padre y a mí babeando.

Saqué su ropa del armario, todavía estábamos en abril, asique hacía bastante frío. La vestí y la llevé a nuestra habitación. Ya era hora de que Haz se despertara.

-¡PAPÁ! – dijo subiéndose a la cama y saltando sobre Harry.

-Hola princesa.

Empezaron una guerra de cosquillas a la que yo no estaba invitado.

-Creo que tu padre está celoso.

-¿Qué significa celoso?

-Que él también quiere mimos.

-Papá Louis, ¿quieres cosquillas?

-No pequeña.

-No mientas Louis.

-¿Hoy te has levantado juguetón eh rizos?

-Es que vaya humor tienes por las mañanas… ¿a qué si Darcy?

Asintió mientras se intentaba bajar de la cama sin caerse y venía a abrazar mis piernas. La recogí y me senté en la cama con ella en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa Lou?

-Que va a llegar tarde.

-Louis.

-He estado pensado.

-No deberías hacerlo, no te sienta bien.

-Idiota – dije dejando escapar una sonrisa de mis labios – he estado pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar hace unos años. No sé por qué me ha dado ahora por pensar en eso.

-Boo, es pasado, nos putearon.

-No digas palabrotas.

-Nos trataron fatal, no, peor. Pero míranos ahora, con una hija, lejos de todo eso. Viviendo felices, siendo nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé, pero te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasábamos, cuando nos prohibían mirarnos, pasar tiempo juntos.

-También me acuerdo de Eleanor.

-La odiabas.

-Como tú a mis innumerables amantes.

-Papá Louis, ¿qué son amantes?

-Ya te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayor.

-Siempre me explicaréis todo cuando sea mayor. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mierda. No llegamos. Styles ponte algo decente con lo que salir a la calle.

-¿Y si hoy no va a la guardería?

-Sí, por favor, papi Harry te quiero.

-¿Pero tú qué clase de padre eres?

-Un padre guay.

-Un padre loco e irresponsable.

-¿Entonces hoy no voy al cole?

15 minutos después ya estábamos montados en el coche. Harry había decidido dejarse el pijama y ponerse una chaqueta por encima.

-No me mires así. No me pienso bajar del coche.

-Tenía pensado invitarte a desayunar.

-Lo compras para llevar.

Llegamos a la puerta del colegio y dejamos a Darcy, no sin antes llenarla de besos, esa niña era nuestra perdición. Paramos a comprar el desayuno y volvimos a casa.

-Harry.

-Dime.

-Cierra la boca antes de hablar.

-Tú me has hablado. Dime- dijo después de tragar el donuts entero que se había metido en la boca.

-No me puedo creer que estemos así.

-Deberías empezar a creértelo, porque te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, nuestra hija, y renegándome por comer con la boca abierta.

-Te quiero Harry.

-Yo también, por cierto, tengo una sorpresa, te la iba a dar en nuestro aniversario, pero creo que es un buen momento.

Se levantó del sofá y subió a por algo.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo.

-No serán los papeles del divorcio…

-Louis, joder, ábrelo.

Dejé el croissant que me estaba comiendo, me limpié las manos y abrí la dichosa carpeta.

En el primer papel ponía: "Trámite para la adopción de un bebé por parte de Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles".

-No puede ser. – Dije después de releer una y otra vez el dichoso folio.

-Sorpresa.

Me levanté y lo abracé. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y empecé a llorar. Consiguió separarme de él, me limpió las lágrimas y me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Boo, ¿quieres tener otro hijo conmigo?


	2. Como comenzó todo

Era un día lluvioso en Londres, como el 50% de los días en esta ciudad. Era ese tipo de clima o te encantaba u odiabas. El día anterior habíamos tenido un concierto, asique ahora nos tocaba descansar, estábamos recorriendo el país promocionando el nuevo disco, que estaba a mitad de hacer y cantando un par de canciones en cada ciudad. Pero ese día no, ese día era un día para pasar en casa, viendo llover tumbado en el sofá.  
-Haz. – Dije entrando al salón- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?  
-Umm, nada. ¿Tú? – Negué con la cabeza – Deberíamos ordenar un poco la casa, está hecha una mierda.  
-No está tan mal. – La verdad, es que lo nuestro no era la limpieza, pero otros días había estado mucho peor. Solo había algo de ropa por las sillas y los platos sin fregar de anoche. – Mañana hacemos limpieza intensiva, hoy me apetece descansar.  
-Está bieeen. Tengo hambre. – Dije sentándome en el brazo del sofá en el que estaba tumbado.  
-¿Es una indirecta?  
-Yo creo que he sido bastante directo.  
Él se rio y se levantó del sofá, al pasar por mi lado me revolvió el pelo.  
Comimos tranquilamente viendo la tele, sin hablar, aunque tampoco fue suficiente. Recogí la mesa, ya que era mi tarea. Al llegar al piso nos habíamos repartido lo que teníamos que hacer, incluso teníamos un cuadro en la nevera donde lo ponía, el 90% de las veces no lo cumplíamos, pero, ahí estaba.  
-¿Vemos una peli? Me toca a mí elegir.  
-Haz, por favor.  
-Sí, "Love actually".  
-La has visto 100 millones de veces.  
-¿Y? Por eso tengo que dejar de verla.  
-Cojo palomitas y chuches.  
Preparé un par de cuencos bien llenos que no tardarían mucho en acabarse, y así fue. A los 15 minutos de película estaba todo casi vacío, éramos unos golosos y unos chusmos. Iba a coger un puñado de palomitas cuando noté la mano de Haz, él la deslizó sobra la mía y la cerró, dejándome totalmente desprevenido, cuando lo miré, él estaba fijo en la tele, como si nada. No era la primera vez que nos cogíamos la mano, esta vez fue distinto, la sensación que noté cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los míos, esa descarga eléctrica, y ese acelero en el corazón eran nuevos. Pasados unos minutos nosotros seguíamos igual, Haz absorto en la película, yo, dándole vueltas a todo.  
-Deja de pensar. Aprovecha el momento. – Soltó mi mano solo un segundo, mientras se acercaba a mí y se apoyaba en mi pecho, dejando mi brazo encima de sus hombros, cuando se colocó, me volvió a coger la mano.  
Y me besó, así, un ligero roce, me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Yo era el mayor, pero me sentía completamente indefenso ante él. Cuando se separó se quedó a un par de centímetros de mí, podía notar sus rizos rozándome la frente, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, y sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, con infinita ternura. Hice lo que estaba deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, lo besé, pero esta vez, no fue un solo toque, fue un beso de verdad. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal, si era lo mejor o lo peor que podría pasarme, pero "Carpe Diem". Me separé de él a regañadientes, ya que era eso o morir por falta de aire, aunque no me hubiese importado. Abrí los ojos y lo vi, parecía un niño, tenía las pupilas dilatas, los labios algo hinchados, con la boca medio abierta, y las mejillas coloreada de rojo.  
-Guau. No sé que decir.  
-No digas nada Haz, tu lo has dicho, aprovecha el momento.  
Asintió y se acorrucó más en mi pecho, así pasamos el resto de la tarde, de vez en cuando le robaba algún beso, o me lo robaba el a mí. No sabíamos que nos estaba pasando, ni en lo que iba desembocar todo aquello, pero sin duda, quería descubrirlo.


	3. Pedida de mano

¿Estas seguro de esto?  
-¡Quieres callarte y dejar de preguntarme eso!, estoy hecho un puto flan Niall.  
-Va a salir bien.  
-¿Y si no?  
-¿por qué no iba a salir bien?  
-No sé, me haces dudar.  
-¿Yo? - Dijo riendo.  
-Te odio.  
-¿Tienes todo preparado?  
Asentí y me limpié las manos que no paraban de sudarme en mis desgastados vaqueros. -¿Y tú?  
-Claro, no te fallaré hermano.  
-Sácalo como puedas de casa.  
-Le diré que tengo entradas para algún partido de fútbol. Haz, relájate, que todo va a salir bien. Ahora, lárgate de mi casa. En una hora iré a por Louis.  
-Gracias.  
-Anda dame un abrazo.  
-No te me pongas sentimental Niall.  
-Fuera. - Dijo empujándome hasta la puerta principal en la que me encontré con una embarazadísima Charlie.  
-Mucha suerte, de parte de las dos. - Dijo tocándose la barriga.  
-No sé como una chica tan buena como tú puede estar con este engendro de hombre.  
-Los buenos ya estabais cogidos. - Contestó guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

Cuando salí de aquella casa y me monté en el coche y fuí a aquel viejo plató de televisión intenté no pensar en nada, no darle vueltas al asunto.  
Mi hermana me había estado ayudando a preparar todo, cuando llegué el escenario estaba decorado con velas y había una pequeña mesa redonda y dos sillas en el centro, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, como yo me lo imaginaba.  
-Hola Gems.  
-Haz, ¿qué tal vas?  
-Creo que me voy a desmayar de los nervios.  
-Bah, te va a decir que sí, estoy segura.  
-Todos estáis muy seguros.  
-Todos tenemos razón entonces. Ya está todo listo. Enciendo las velas que me quedan y te dejo a tu suerte.  
-Muy graciosa hermanita.  
-Ve a cambiarte y a ponerte guapo.

Gemma me gritó que se iba mientras me vestía, si todo esto salía bien le debía un buen viaje a donde ella quisiese por lo mucho que se lo había currado. Me miré al espejo, perfecto, ni muy elegante ni muy casual. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa que Louis me había regalado hace unos meses.  
Salí fuera y apagué las luces, me aseguré de llevar el anillo en el bolsillo y me senté a esperar. Niall no me fallaría, pero y ¿si Louis no lo creía o no quería venir?, Niall me habría avisado antes, seguro. Llevaba un cuarto de hora mirando el reloj del móvil cuando oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Haz, sal de donde quiera que estés, sé que has sido tu.  
-Sube al escenario. - Dije notando como me temblaba la voz.  
-No entiendo nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron todo lo que había montado.  
-¿Es nuestro aniversario? Si lo es que sepas que no se me ha olvidado.  
-No es nuestro aniversario, idiota.  
Lo oí soltar todo el aire y soltar una pequeña carcajada. Se acercó a mi y me dió un beso en los labios mientras acariciaba mis rizos.  
-Siéntate. - Le ordené cuando conseguí separarme de él. - Voy a por la cena.  
-¿Qué delicia de cinco tenedores me has preparado, Styles?  
-Pizza barbacoa.

Sí, lo sé, no era la comida más adecuada para una ocasión como esta, pero, ¿hay algo más rico que la pizza? No, tu lo sabes y yo lo sé.

Cenamos entre risas y caricias, yo cada vez me ponía mas nervioso al notar que llegaba la hora de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente. Y él lo estaba notando, me había preguntado más de una vez que qué me pasaba

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a sentarnos a ras del escenario.

-No sé por qué hemos cenado aquí.  
-Es un sitio especial.  
-Aquí nos conocimos, bueno oficialmente fue en el baño. - Dijo cogiendo mi mano y dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar.  
-No iba a hacer una cena en el baño, Louis. Por eso es un sitio especial. ¿No echas de menos llenar escenarios?  
-Sí, por una parte sí. Pasé los mejores años de mi vida dando la vuelta al mundo una y otra vez. Pero no me arrepiento de haber acabado con 1D, fue una etapa, y las etapas ás, sino hubiésemos dejado la banda no podría gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero.

Era el momento, me levanté del suelo y le tendí una mano para ayudarle.

-¿Ahora qué? Estaba muy bien en el suelo.  
-Es que tu debías estar de pie para esto.

Me arrodillé a sus pies y el abrió los ojos como platos. Busqué la alianza que había comprado hace unos días con la madre de Louis y con los chicos y se la tendí.

-Louis, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No dijo nada, pasaban los minutos, o los segundos, y no decía nada.

-Boo, tienes que decir si o no, ¿lo sabes no? - Intenté decir evitando sonar muy nervioso.  
-Levanta del suelo por dios.

Me levanté y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?  
-¿¡Cómo no voy a querer casarme contigo!? Solo estaba pensando que seguramente sea el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra al tener a mi lado a alguien como tú. - Dijo con sus ojos clavados en mí, y con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Le puse el anillo en el dedo y lo besé.

Iba a ser mi marido, el hombre de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, era el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento.


	4. Porque todo no es un cuento de hadas

-Vamos, deja que te invite a una copa. - Dijo una imponente rubia con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Llevaba dos horas en esa discoteca de moda, la habían abierto hace poco y por allí se codeaba lo mejor de lo mejor, según decían. Había decidido salir de casa porque las paredes se me hacían cada vez más pesadas y tenía la sensación de que acabarían cayéndose encima mía. Louis no estaba, como siempre, hacía un par de meses en los que apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos, él siempre estaba con ella, y yo estaba solo, nos habían prohibido que nos acercásemos en los conciertos, que nos mirásemos en las entrevistas, en definitiva, nos habían separado como habían podido, y lo estaban consiguiendo. Lo nuestro no iba bien, quería engañarme a mi mismo, mentirme, pero no lo conseguía.

Iba bastante borracho esa noche, no avisé a nadie, me apetecía estar solo, más de lo que estaba en realidad.  
-Soy Harry Styles, no necesito que me invites a una copa. - Dije de mala gana.  
-Es decir, que invitas tú, todo un caballero. - Colocó una de sus diminutas manos sobre mi brazo y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente.  
-Lo siento. - Contesté tragándome el último trago que le quedaba a mi cerveza.

El segundo en el que la miré a los ojos, entre música, alboroto y gente por todas partes me vino una imagen a la cabeza, Louis, Louis sin mí, disfrutando, viajando, de la mano de ella, y noté como se nublaban mis sentidos. Lo supe, que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero ignoré esa vocecita en mi cabeza, la cordura.

-Casi no nos conocemos -murmuré-  
-Pues comencemos algo. Tengamos un comienzo.

Levantó mi barbilla con el dedo, entre tactos aterciopelados, rodeados de oscuridad; y aún podía ver la luz de sus ojos, la pasión, el deseo.

-No estaría bien, lo siento.  
-Disfruta, como si murieses mañana. El futuro es un hijo de la gran puta. No le des esa satisfacción -susurró -. ¿Cerveza, entonces?  
-Whisky -respondí, perdido en el azul de sus ojos, no eran ocomo los suyos, no se parecían en nada, pero no me importó.  
-¿Con hielo?  
-Con hielo. - Dije llamando al camarero.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible y en una cama que no era mía. ¿Qué había pasado? Giré la cabeza y encima de la silla del escritorio había un vestido. Intenté recordar pero no lo conseguí. ¿Me había acostado con una mujer? ¿Le había puesto los cuernos a Louis? No, no podía ser, imposible. Tampoco estaba tan borracho, aunque claro, no me acordaba de nada.

Salí de la cama y lo único que llevaba puesto era mi ropa interior, estupendo. Bajé unas escaleras y me encontré a una chica en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.  
-Hola. - Dijo girándose y dejando un plato con un par de tostadas, un café y un par de aspirinas en la isla de la cocina. -El desayuno.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-¿No te acuerdas de nada?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-¿No te acuerdas de la sesión de sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos anoche? Creo que me oyeron hasta los vecinos.  
Mi mandíbula debió de tocar el suelo porque ella empezó a reirse muy fuerte.  
-¿Le he puesto los cuernos a. - Me callé y empecé a notar como todo mi cuerpo temblaba  
-A Louis.  
-¿Qué?  
-Louis, tu novio.  
Me senté en un taburete y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-No nos acostamos anoche Harry, no hicimos nada. Yo me esperaba ser una mas en la interminable lista de conquistas del semental Harry Styles y resulta que me contó toda su vida anoche.  
-¿Qué te conte?  
-Todo.  
-¿Todo?  
-Los detalles sexuales no, pero creo que solo te faltó eso. -Noté como se me ponía roja hasta la raíz del pelo. - Desayuna anda, te juro que no le he puesto veneno ni nada de eso.  
-No puedes contar nada, por favor.  
-No te preocupes, no lo haré. Por lo que me contaste anoche la historia tuya y de Louis es preciosa, no querría arruinarla por nada del mundo.  
-No sé ni tu nombre.  
-Isabelle.  
-¿Dónde está mi móvil Isabelle?  
-En aquella silla de allí, supongo que lo tendrás en tu ropa.

Me levanté y busqué el móvil en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros. Desbloqueé la pantalla y me encontré con unas cinco llamadas de los chicos y unos cuantos mensajes. Abrí el de Liam, que era el primero. Cuando ví la imagen noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Mira. - Le dí el móvil y lo miró boqueabierta.  
-Lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que los paparazzi nos habían visto, lo siento.  
-No, no te disculpes, la culpa es mía. - Dije vistiéndome. - Tengo que hablar con Louis, contarle todo esto.  
-Por dios, he arruinado la historia de amor más bonita del mundo.  
-Tu no sabías anoche que tenía novio, no tienes que disculparte. Bastante has hecho ya por mí.  
-Puedo hablar con Louis, lo haré, trae. - Me quitó el móvil de las manos y apuntó su número. - Si me necesitas llámame, y puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

Le sonreí amargamente y salí de su piso. No tenía coche, estaría en el aparcamiento de la discoteca asique pedí un taxi. En menos de 30 minutos estaba abriendo la puerta de casa. Oí música asique Louis estaría en casa, me acerqué a la cocina y ahí estaba.

-Hola.  
No me contestó.  
-Lo siento, ¿vale? Ha sido todo un malentendido.  
-He hablado con Modest, no conocen a esa chica, no estaba planeado. - Estaba hablando demasiado tranquilo, y eso me preocupó aún más. Me acerqué, pero él se alejo.  
-No estaba planeado, conocí a Isabelle anoche, pero no pasó nada.  
-Ah, bueno, solo te fuiste a casa de esa chica, vuelves casi al medio día del día siguiente, y no pasó nada. No me tomes por idiota Harry.  
-Te lo juro, por nosotros.  
-No jures por algo que has jodido. - Tenía la voz rota y seguramente estaba llorando.  
-¿Puedo contarte lo qué paso?  
-Encima regodearte Harry.  
-No, por favor, dios, no puedo perderte.  
-Tarde. - Dijo subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en nuestra habitación. Intenté abrir pero había echado el pestillo por dentro.  
-Louis, te lo voy a contar todo, sé que puedes escucharme. Entiendo que me odies, que quieras mandarme a la mierda, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero por favor, hazlo después de que te lo explique todo. - No oí nada dentro de la habitación asique seguí. - Salí de casa un par de horas después de que tu te fueras con ella, estaba roto, agotado, solo, terriblemente solo. Acabé en esa discoteca del centro, a la que nos invitaron el otra día. Isabelle se acercó y empezamos a hablar, la invité a una copa porque tenía los ojos azules, como tú, pero no eran como los tuyos, nadie tiene unos ojos como los tuyos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en su cama, estaba completamente asustado, me sentía un miserable, la persona mas horrible del mundo. Salí de la habitación y la conocí, por dios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Me contó todo lo que hicimos esa noche, nada, Louis, no hicimos nada, solo hablé, te lo juro, le hablé de tí, de nosotros, sé que estuvo mal y está prohibido y eso, pero no me controlé, necesitaba desahogarme con algún desconocido. No hicimos nada, ¿cómo iba a estar con alguien más teniéndote a tí?

Seguía sin escuchar nada dentro de la habitación asique le mandé un mensaje a Isabelle, quizás a ella la creyese. Sabía que lo mío con Louis estaba acabado, pero no podía que acabase por esto, con una mentira.

Me dí uan ducha fría y esperé a que el timbre sonase. Isabelle estaba en la puerta.

-Pasa. - Dije echándome a un lado e invitándola a pasar.  
-¿Has hablado con él?  
-No, bueno sí, he hablado con la pared en realidad, él sigue encerrado en nuestra habitación.  
-¿Dónde está? - La acompañé hasta la puerta y tocó suavemente.  
-Soy Isabelle, ahora mismo debes odiarme, y te entiendo. Pero Louis, Harry te ha contado la verdad. No pasó nada entre nosotros. Lo conocí en la discoteca, yo tenía ganas de disfrutar una noche, ¿y quién mejor que el rompe corazones de Harry? Me acerqué a él y empezamos a hablar, estaba bastante borracho desde el principio, sólo le faltó un Whisky más para empezar a contarme sus penas. Lo llevé a mi casa,no podía dejarlo así. Quizás se recuperase y pudiésemos seguir con lo que yo tenía en mente, pero no fue así. Se pasó toda la noche hablándome de tí, de vosotros, de vuestra relación, de tu falsa novia, ¿cómo iba yo a saber todo eso si se supone que nos pasamos la noche follando? Tienes muchas suerte en tener a alguien como él Louis, no lo desaproveches.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

-Lo he intentado, lo siento Harry, de verdad.  
-No te preocupes Isabelle. Gracias por venir.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y le pedí un taxi.

Salí de casa cuando Harry se metió en su habitación, después de que se fuese esa chica había intentado hablar conmigo, pero lo había ignorado, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para mirarlo a la cara.

Vagué por nuestro tranquilo vecindario hasta que llegué a la puerta de la casa de Niall, ¿esto era una señal? Llamé al timbre y en cuestión de segundos Charlie me abrió la puerta.  
-Hola Louis, pasa, pasa. -Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.  
-¿Molesto?  
-No, no, estaba pintando, voy a lavarme la cara y estoy contigo en un minuto.

Volvió con la cara ya lavada y con una camiseta que parecía ser de Niall, ya que le estaba bastante grande.

-¿Estás bien? Bueno, sé que no, he visto la revista...  
-No estoy bien.  
-¿Quieres hablar? Llamo a Niall si quieres, debe de llegar en cualquier minuto, ha ido al super.  
-No, quiero hablar contigo, si no te importa.  
-Claro que no, para eso estamos.

Empecé a contarle todo, llegué a la parte en la que estaba llegando a casa cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola cuchufleta.  
-Niall, por dios. - Dijo Charile.  
-¿Me estás poniendo los cuernos? -Preguntó. - Dios, lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso.  
-Niall.  
-Dime.  
-Fuera.  
-¿Fuera?  
-Quiero hablar con Louis.  
-Yo también quiero hablar.  
-Niall, largo.  
-Estoy en mi casa.  
-¿Tu casa? Creía que era nuestra casa.  
-Ya me has entendido.

Charlie se levantó del sofá y empujó a Niall hasta la puerta.  
-¿En serio me estás echando de mi propia casa?  
-Vamos, fuera.  
-¿Y dónde voy?  
-Ya sabes donde tienes que ir.

Me giré para ver la escena, Charlie le dió un cortísimo beso, que puso cara de cordero degollado y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Por dónde estábamos? - Dijo sentándose en el sofá.  
-¿Dónde ha ido Niall?  
-Seguro que no se pierde. Vamos, desahógate, cuéntame.  
-Es que hay poco que contar Charlie, me dormí bastante tarde ya que Harry no llegaba, sabía que había salido por ahí, últimamente siempre lo hace cuando yo me voy con Eleanor. Cuando me desperté esta mañana y vi que no estaba al lado, en mi cama, cogi el movil para llamarlo, pero la noche anterior me había dejado el TL de Twitter abierto y solo aparecían tuits de "Harry y su nueva amiga", "Harry ha pasado la noche en casa de una casi desconocida modelo" o cosas así. Empecé a ver las fotos, a leer los artículos. Harry me había puesto los cuernos con una chica, con una modelo, guapísima, rubia, a la que conocí hace unas horas.  
-Para, stop. ¿La has conocido? ¿Cómo?  
-Se ha presentado en casa. Harry la ha llamado.  
-No entiendo nada.  
-Sigo contándote, ahora lo entenderás. -Me acomodé en el sofá y me limpié las lágrimas que estaban por todas mis mejillas. - Harry ha llegado a casa y me ha contado que entre la chica y él no ha pasado nada, que se tomaron una copa juntos y que acabaron en su casa, pero que no hicieron nada, que estuvieron toda la noche hablando de mí. Haz ha llamado a la chica para que me lo explicase ella, y ahí es cuando la he conocido, no literalmente, porque yo estaba encerrado en la habitación, pero eso.  
-¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto?  
-No lo sé Charlie. Estoy agotado, no creía a Harry hacer una cosa así, pero ya no sé lo que pensar. Llevamos unas semanas en las que nuestra relación se ha estancado, no estamos bien.  
-¿Y crees que él se ha acostado con esa?  
-No sé que creer ya. ¿Tu qué piensas?  
-No sé lo que ha pasado con esa modelo, pero Niall y yo ya habíamos hablado de que vosotros estabais raros. Pero volviendo al tema, no creo a Harry capaz de acostarse con alguien, ponerte los cuernos y contártelo mirándote a la cara. Pero no lo sé, Louis. No sé que decirte.

Se levantó y me abrazó, era lo que me hacía falta, un buen abrazo, lloré en su hombro y la aplasté. Ella era mucho más pequeña y mas delgadita que yo, y estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella no se quejó, y no se movió hasta que yo no la solté.

-Y ahora, vamos a olvidar las penas. Voy a coger una tarrina gigantesca de helado que tengo en la nevera y vamos a ver Grease.  
-Niall estará solo y perdido.  
-Me apuesto el cuello a que no.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas y comiendo helado. Estaba seguro de que había engordado unos dos kilos solo en esa tarde. Pero no había pensado tanto en Harry, o no al menos tanto como esperaba.

-Es tarde.  
-¿y qué?  
-Debería volver a casa.  
-¿Quieres volver?  
-No, la verdad.  
-Pues hoy te quedas aquí.  
-¿Y Niall?  
-Ahh, mi novio, se me había olvidado, voy a llamarlo.  
-Sois tal para cual.  
-¿Quieres decir que a veces se le olvida que tiene novia? No, no quiero saberlo. -Dijo riendo.

Empezaron a hablar y yo decidí dejarles un poco de intimidad, además necesitaba ir al baño, cuando volví ella estaba gritándole al móvil.

-Niall, que no voy a decirle eso.

-Que no, hostia.

-No, no vuelvas a casa. Él se queda aquí.

-Louis, dice Niall, que dice Harry, que lo siente mucho, y que no te estaba mintiendo. - Dijo mirándome. - ¿Contento irlandés?

-Sí, se queda aquí. Por dios, no, no me voy a tocar pensando en tí. Buenas noches.

-Siento que hayas tenido que oir eso.  
-No me extraña, conozco a Niall, pero de verdad, no quiero molestar.  
-Louis, no eres una molestia, me encanta tenerte aquí, de verdad. Estás en tu casa, oficialmente eso lo tiene que decir el dueño de la casa, que no soy yo, pero cuando el no está, esta casa es mía, asíque, estás oficialmente en tu casa.  
-¿Tu no deberías estar en tú casa? ¿Con tu madre?  
-Me estoy mudando aquí. Voy a empezar la universidad de bellas artes que había aquí cerca. ¿Niall no te ha dicho nada?  
-Seguro que lo ha dicho, pero no lo habré escuchado, llevo unas semanas en las nubes.  
-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿dé que va eso de las bellas artes?

Estuvimos hablando de lo que iba a estudiar casi toda la noche, eso me recordó a mi madre, cuando era más joven pintaba, la relajaba, me decía: Tener cinco hijos es agotador, cuidarlos, es a veces imposible. Por eso se encerraba, cogía su pincel y se desahogaba pincelada a pincelada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, casi un mes, me prometí a mi mismo visitarla pronto.

Me puse unos pantalones de Niall que Charlie me había dejado y me acosté en la habitación de invitados, a pesar de lo que pensaba, no me costó demasiado conciliar el sueño.

Me despertó alguien revolviéndome el pelo, era Charlie.  
-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?  
-Mejor de lo que pensaba, ¿qué es eso? - Dije señalando la bandeja que llevaba.  
-Nuestro desayuno.  
-Niall tiene mucha suerte contigo.  
-A Niall nunca le he hecho el desayuno, creo.  
-Aún así, muchas gracias, de verdad.  
-Louis, no hay nada que agradecer.

Desayunamos en la cama y decidí ducharme, cuando salí, ella ya estaba vestida y poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas?  
-Dirás, dónde vamos, nosotros. A tu casa Louis, te acompaño.  
-No quiero.  
-Tenéis que hablar, para bien o para mal, pero tenéis que hablar. - Tenía toda la razón del mundo, había que hablar, no éramos unos niños.

Fuimos dando un paseo, ya que yo no tenía el coche y ella no tenía el carnet. Abrí con mi llave y ahí estaban Niall y Haz.  
-Louis.  
-Hola Harry.  
-¡Cuchufleta! - Dijo Niall abrazando a Niall.  
-Que no me llames eso, subnormal.

Me separé un poco de ellos, mientras se insultaban y hablaban.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Dije -Vamos a nuestra habitación, o a la terraza.  
-Mejor la terraza, hace buen tiempo.

Muy bien, hablando del tiempo. Así vais bien. Llegamos a la terraza y me apoyé en la barandilla, mirándolo.

-Tienes mala cara Haz.  
-No he dormido mucho esta noche, la siento, por favor Louis, no pasó nada.  
-Te creo.  
-¿Me crees? - Dijo acercándose a mi  
-Sí, no creo que te hayas acostado con esa chica. Pero todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa, tenemos que cambiar, los dos, si queremos que esto salga adelante, tenemos que cambiar, dejar de ocultarnos cosas, hablarlo todo, como al principio. ¿Está bien Harry?

Asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me besó, un beso lento, cargado de sentimientos, lo que ninguno de los dos podíamos decir con palabras.

-Está bien, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esto salga adelante. Porque tu eres mi vida Louis, lo eres todo, y no sé que haría si te pierdo.  
-Nadie va a perder a nadie. - Le dije mientras le quitaba con mis pulgares las lágrimas que todavía quedaban por sus mejillas.

Sí, aquí ha aparecido un personaje nuevo, me apetecía crearle una novia a Niall.


End file.
